What are the Chances?
by lyke oh snap
Summary: Light and L play a little game of tennis.


**A/N:** Woot! So this just came to me and I had to write it. I know that L is just a tad bit excentric, but come oooonn he's already a bit crazy and fun! hah! xD I just hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The sweat was dripping down his temples and into his hair. This guy was good. Too good.

_There is a 37 percent chance that Light is a better tennis player than I am._

But no, that couldn't be! He was the best! _Maybe just a 32 percent chance..._

L ran across the court. There was no way he was going to let this one miss. He swung his racket with a definite whoosh and aimed the ball for the opposite side.

_If he hits this, there is an 83 percent chance I'll hit it back over to him. And if I hit it back over to him, there is a 42 percent chance that I am Kira! _

_"_Wait!"

Light stumbled and dropped his racket, dropping down on one knee. He looked at L.

"Ryuzaki, what is it?" he asked, standing back up and retrieving his racket and an extra ball. "Are you doing that inner monologue thing again?"

_There is a 40 percent chance that he is reading my mind. _"No," he scratched his cheek, looking stoic as usual. "I was just about to tell you, you're shoe is untied. Wouldn't want a nasty little fall now would we?"

_There is a 31 percent chance he'll look down. If he does, he's Kira!_

Light just shook his head and positioned his racket in his right hand and raised the tennis ball with his left. "Whatever you say, Ryuzaki. Let's just pick up where we left off."

He threw the ball into the air and served it.

_There is a 78 percent chance I knew he was going to say that._

The ball bounced onto his side of the court. L ran and, with a mighty swing of his racket, sent the ball back over the net and to the other side.

The game continued this way, ball bouncing back and forth from side to side, for a few more minutes. Light was starting to sweat, and L was starting to scheme.

_If I could get Light to just slip up somehow, I may be able to win the game _and_ prove that he is, in fact, Kira._

He threw his arm up in the air and sent the oncoming ball back over the net. "So, Light, how is college coming?"

"Good," came the huffed reply.

"Do you enjoy all of your-_hmph_-classes?" he asked, hitting the ball back over.

"They're all pretty _boring_, but what can you expect when you made the _highest_ score on the entrance exams?" Light emphasized the words he spoke as he swung his racket.

"You forget but-_ha_-I aced them as well."

"That, too, Ryuzaki."

"So do you have all of your-_mhph-_school supplies? Pencils, paper, pens, theknowledgetokillpeoplewithoutphysicallydoingit?"

"What?" Light stopped moving and looked at L with a look of confusion.

_There is 58 percent chance I just hit the mark. That, or there is a 7 percent chance his shoe was actually untied and he's stopping to tie it. That, or there is a 35 percent chance I want bacon._

"What?" L returned the look (only, not the look of confusion, for L is never confused, or if he is, he doesn't have a "look"). "What is it? Why have you stopped?"

"What was it that you asked me?" Light cocked his head to the side.

"I merely asked if you had all you needed for school."

"Yes, but you asked something else."

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing it again!"

L blinked and tilted his head. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You're doing that thing! You know the thing where you try to accuse me of being Kira! That thing, the _thing_."

"Why, my dear Light, I would never!" _There is a 98 percent chance he's caught on._

"Okay, Ryuzaki, whatever you say. Let's just finish the game, okay? What's the score now?"

"30-love."

"Goo-what that's not the score!"

"Ha-HA!" L pointed his long finger across the court at Light. "There is a 92 percent chance I just tricked you into thinking you were loosing!"

"Uh, Ryuzaki?" Light sighed. "I think maybe we should just pack up and finish this game tomorrow."

"What? No," L said, rather put off. "There is a 40 chance I'll be coming up with more cunning ways to interrogate you tomorrow! There is also a 73 percent chance I'll have a tummy ache from eating bacon!"

Light picked up the stay tennis ball that had rolled into a corner of the court, putting it in his bag, and walking off the court.

L followed, walking close behind him, rattling off percentages and excuses.

"There is an 89 percent chance Chief Yagami won't shave tomorrow; _again_, a 52 percent chance play-doh won't shape correctly, a 43 percent chance the lights go down in the city. Light? Light, are you listening? This is all very important!" L said, staring into Light's back.

Light glanced over his shoulder. "There is a 100 percent chance that you are being very annoying."

That made L stop in his tracks. "Why I never! That's it!" he stomped his foot. "You are Kira!"

Light turned around with a smile plastered on his face and said. "What are the chances of that?"

* * *

Welp. There it is. Sly little Lighty-kins. haha! I hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review! Love you all. :D


End file.
